Indestructable
by GunjiBunny
Summary: Robbie has a secret, a curse that prevents him from dying. The story of his life at Hollywood Arts and his relationship with his best friend Jade West. Rated M because most of my stories go that way and I'd rather not change it later.
1. Chapter 1

**AN - Another story that was handwritten first then placed on here. As of right now this should have three chapters but it might get longer later. Please Review, I love to know what people think about this idea. Finally I own nothing please support the official release.**

"I have a secret to share with you, I can't die. Nothing romantic like vampires, no god like powers and I'm not a grim reaper or anything I just can't die. I received this curse, and yes this is a curse, when I was twenty three and because of my features I can easily pass for anywhere between sixteen to twenty five on my best days. Aside from not being to die it seems I can't get sick and I can't age, I know this because it's been over a hundred years since I was cursed by a second rate magician if you can believe that. At first I didn't believe him but forty six attempts later I was hard pressed not to believe. Every few decades I go back to school because what else is there to do? I try to stay away from people; relationships are hard when you can out live the other person. I was pretty good at keeping people at an arm's length at least I was until a night in 2010, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I had moved to LA and gotten a small townhouse for myself, and decided to try something new this school year to get into a school for talented kids. There was no one left from his family and no real reason to go to Hollywood Arts aside from it was something new to try. Normally the fact that I have no parents anymore would have brought red flags in the office however as I have learned, money talks and I had enough of it. Flashing a bit of cash at the dean I earned a spot in the freshman class and discovered that I actually had a talent for acting. I guess pretending to be a normal person for so long worked in my favor. Final note is that I can actually give away my curse but that meant willingly cursing another person with immortality and then killing myself. That was a step I couldn't willingly take, it was just too scary, maybe one day though."

Some nights Robbie would just walk, he had a car but found it more exhilarating to just to wander around. There was no fear of getting attacked by animals or people since he couldn't die so he'd just walk and think. One of those nights he found himself winding along the broken lines in the middle of a freeway; it was so late at night that even this abandoned stretch of road was even emptier. A short distance away there was this bend where he was going to step off the road and continue towards a local pool hall however a car came tearing around that turn and slammed into Robbie sending him flying off into a ditch on the side of the road as the car slammed on its breaks. Smoke rose from the Robbie indentation in the car, for a moment the area was completely silent. Then the driver's side door flew open just as Robbie got back up to the top of the road and out spilled a girl from the car like oil onto the road. Any anger that Robbie was holding onto fell through his fingers like water as watched the young woman stand up and walk to the busted up front of the car cursing up a storm.

"Damnit my dad is going to kill me," she shouted running her fingers along the dent, "Hope I murdered Bambi's mother to cause a dent like this." She muttered before looking up and spotting Robbie. To him she was amazing with jet, black hair cascading over her shoulders and smoldering green eyes, dressed in a black dress with long, torn stockings, she was definitely bringing the Goth look back in a good way. "Did you see what I hit?" She asked however since he still couldn't speak he just nodded. "Well spit it out, did you at least record it for the slap?"

"No," he finally got out and she smirked in a way that made his heart skip a beat.

"Not a mute then, come over here I won't bite….much." She was really quite amazing of course that might have just been the shock causing her to be so friendly after the wreck. Waving him over he turned and ran her finger across the metal that wasn't sharp and once he arrived next to her she mentioned, "No blood, that's strange I must have hit that bastard going sixty at least. Name's Jade, Jade West."

"Robbie Shapiro"

"Never heard of you, where do you go to school?"

"Out of state but transferring into Hollywood Arts in a few months."

"Small world, so am I," she said flashing him a smile before asking a very smart questions, "What are you doing out here?" she asked not seeing a car of any sort.

"Walking to clear my mind"

"Yeah I was trying to do that too, only I speed when I do, did you see what I hit?" Robbie started to say that it was him but shut up quickly, just nodding.

"It must have gotten tossed like a rag doll, want me to look at it?" he asked towards the car trying to change the subject. Now Jade didn't want to judge Robbie but he didn't look like he could unhook her bra let alone fix a car. However she wanted to give him a chance, at the car not her bra, not…no not her bra, there was this connection she felt with him that she didn't even feel with her boyfriend, hell she almost forgot she had one until her phone started to scream. Instead of looking shocked Robbie smiled and asked.

"Scissoring Two?" and her stomach flipped, no one usually guessed that right.

"Sorry it's my boyfriend," she said and she was surprised and a little happy that his reaction was that for a split second his eyes darkened. Turning she spoke quickly into the phone, walking away a few steps as Robbie went to the car. Opening the hood, which was easy since the impact with his body broke the latch he looked inside.

"I think it's just cosmetic damage, it should be able to be driven still," he called out.

"Who is that?" Robbie heard a small voice from her phone as she walked over to him.

"That's Robbie, a good Samaritan who pulled over to see if I was okay. He'll be joining us at Hollywood Arts next year. There's no reason to come get me. Alright, you too." Flipping the phone shut as Robbie pushed the hood close. Searching his pockets he found a bit of wire which he used to fix it so that it would remain shut while she drove. "You sure that I can still drive it?"

"Yeah, looks like you got lucky, missing everything important." They were both quiet for a moment in the glow of Jade's head lights as Jade thought about how lucky she had been to meet Robbie and Robbie was considering the connection he was feeling. "Guess I should get going."

"Do you need a ride?" Jade blurted out, stumbling over her words as she spoke then mentally yelling at herself for acting like a bubbly teenager.

"Nah that's okay I can walk," he started to say but a crack of lightning flashed across the sky and it started to pour. Being immortal and indestructible meant no sick days for Robbie but Jade looked stubborn, unmoving unless he said yes so he moved to the passenger's side and climbed in. Climbing in second, triumphantly Jade ran her fingers through her hair splashing water onto the backseat. Starting up the car Jade drove for a bit before she sneezed and despite years, decades of hiding himself, his true self, he decided that she was the one to tell.

"I don't get sick; you shouldn't have been stubborn and just gotten into the car."

"Sorry?"

"We could have stood there all night due to your stubbornness and the only sick one would have been you." This actually angered Jade now as anger flashed in her eyes spiking up the green in them.

"Shut up or I'll kick you out," she threatened pressing down on the gas a little more bringing them back up to sixty again snarling and Robbie just grinned. "You don't know anything about me Shapiro, any nice thoughts I had about you just forget it." Thinking back to that day he would never be able to say why exactly he did it but without dropping his smile Robbie opened the door and just fell out. Slamming on her breaks for the second time that night Jade was too shocked to scream as she saw Robbie bounce and skid across the road before coming to a stop. Jumping out of the car she ran towards him, tears in her eyes that she had made him do that. She wanted to have that mean girl persona at the new school but maybe if it meant someone would be so scared that they would kill themselves. Freezing a few steps away she watched in horror and disbelief as Robbie rose without looking hurt at all. She expected blood, bones, torn flesh, his cute face disfigured. His clothes were a bit torn up but his skin was fine, as he walked up to her. She tried to speak but couldn't and it was there in the pouring rain when someone finally learned Robbie's secret, but more importantly for the first time in several decades, Robbie had a friend.

Two hours later Jade sat on her couch with a bowl of chicken soup steaming in her lap, a blanket around her shoulders and an ice pack on her head. After giving her a quick run through with a promise of a better explanation later. Upon arriving home Robbie explained to her father about hitting the deer and how since he was new friends with Jade and, honestly said, he wanted bonus points with her dad which Mr. West laughed at, he'd return it to perfect condition no charge. After that Mr. West left for an overnight shift at work and Robbie took his spot next to Jade as she sipped the soup.

""I was cursed with immortality over a hundred years ago and I learned everything I could so not to be bored to death, thus the ability to fix your car. I also spent some time making money, enough to be well off and not worry about things." Robbie explained as promised.

"Why do you think about it as a curse?" she asked through the sniffles.

"I had to watch my mother and sister grow old without me, I attended both of their funerals while I remained the same. That's why you're my first friend and only confidant in a long time."

"Jeez Shapiro you're going to make me blush," teased Jade earning a dark stare from Robbie.

"Please call me Robbie."

"Fine, Robbie, sorry, ah-choo."

"I've tried a lot of things, standing in the rain naked, standing in a freezer, fire, knives, guns, drowning. I can't heal per-say I just can't get hurt or sick and yeah it was thrilling at first but give it a few decades, it wore thin. I could always give it to someone else but I couldn't have that weigh on my conscience, for one I'd be cursing someone else and two, without the power I'd have to die. It's not turn to dust die like in the movies but after explaining the basics to me the man who cursed me told me that there's sort of this shadow hanging over him, whispering that there was only one freedom from the curse. Then he shot himself."

"Gruesome," Jade muttered, "Why school?"

"Life gets boring when you've learned everything you could so I attend school for the social interaction but I keep people at a distance. I have friends at school but never outside of school."

"I'm one of the popular mean girls at school, I want to be feared and respected for my voice and acting talents," Jade said proudly, as proudly as she could with an ice pack on her head.

"Sure but don't expect me to be one of those sniveling kids who are afraid of you, I know better." Robbie said and Jade smirked as she punched his arm which he faked being hurt tumbling to the floor causing her to laugh then cough.

In the weeks before school Robbie ended up meeting Beck and instead of hate at first sight the paid become friends, more than just because he was Jade's friend but because the duo just drew close. Soon after school started and despite Jade's best attempts at being that mean girl the group grew by two and Jade become the popular Goth girl, Beck was the handsome actor and Robbie the quiet but cute and intelligent one. The new members of the group were the musically talented Andre Harris and the ever energetic Cat Valentine. For the first year at high school everything was fine, the hung outside of school but the only one he was close to was Jade. They told Beck and the others it was because Robbie's parents died and Jade's father was filling that void happily enough. It wasn't a complete lie as Mr. West and Robbie were becoming closer as well since Robbie took care of Jade and her car. Since Mr. West was a business man there were days when Jade was off with Beck that Robbie would teach Mr. West about mechanical things to better taken care of the cars. With raising a daughter on his own and the crazy hours he worked Mr. West was glad to have some sort of friend in Robbie. Beck was a nice kid and all but there was something special with Robbie, he trusted Robbie to protect Jade from anything even if he didn't know why.

For once in a long time Robbie didn't focus on his curse nor the future, instead really just living in the now. Things were great with plays, concerts, everything except when a girl got the nerve to ask Robbie out. He'd politely decline saying that he was more interested in studies than with dates at this point in time adding in that he promised his departed mother that he'd get through school with straight A's. That got him some sympathy awes from the girls.

Everything was going great for Jade as well; if she and Beck ever fought Robbie was there as well. Letting her taking out any anger or aggression on him because it never hurt him, normally he just held her though and that was enough. In middle school she and Beck were the IT couple but in high school he was way more laid back even in their relationship. There were way more pretty girls at Hollywood Arts who flirted with Beck and worse he'd never tell them he was taken until Jade already got mad. Things only got worse when Trina Vega's little sister transferred in.

Standing against her locker Jade verbally growled at the sight of Beck and Victoria "Tori" Vega together, she laughing at something he said.

"Calm down Jade," Robbie said from where he was standing, "Lane volunteered Beck to show Tori around."

"Should have said no, but look at them all comfy cozy over there, it makes me so infuriated," snarled Jade.

"Because he's yours or because she's playing with him?" Robbie asked causing Jade to freeze thinking about it as Robbie reached out and squeezed her hand before walking away, leaving her with her thoughts until the bell rand and she went off to class. At the end of the day Jade caught Tori outside and cornered her.

"What did Beck tell you?" she asked not hiding the snarl in her tone causing Tori to flush and meep.

"That you two are dating, I swear my flirtiness is just how I am, I wasn't trying to be a home wrecker or anything, see?" she said and robotically turned to the closest guy in the courtyard very poorly and awkwardly flirting with the guy, unfortunately for her that guy just happened to be Robbie. The thought of Robbie and Tori together caused something inside Jade to snap and she saw red. Tearing Robbie away from Tori she screeched no before storming off dragging Robbie along with her. Once at the car she let the anger drain out of her body and her breathing to return to normal.

"If my hand could break I'd need to see a doctor by now," Robbie mused as Jade turned red from embarrassment before letting go of his hand. Lately her feelings had been confusing her, seeing Tori with Robbie tore at something deeper than when she had seen Tori and Beck together. As if reading her mind Robbie spoke.

"I love Tori, but only how I like Cat. I think we could all become good class friends however you're something more special to me Jade. You are the only person I trust with my secrets, with my life, I will never ever leave you Jade." Once he finished he hugged her from behind. Feeling herself melt into his arms she closed her eyes to enjoy it until she heard Beck coming up behind them. Spinning while still holding onto her Robbie caught Beck's eyes and smiled.

"She got all huffy seeing you and Tori together and since I'm her official unofficial punching bag I figure this would be safer for me." Nodding believing him Beck looked at Jade.

"Jade you know I love you, Tori is just a friend." Pulling away from Robbie Jade went right into Beck's face.

"Friend? You've known her for six hours and you're already best friends?" Beck held up his hands in defense.

"She's friends with Andre and so are we; she'll be around us more." Jade frowned and turned away only to be hugged from behind by Beck and she found it nice but wrong. Looking up she saw Robbie wave goodbye and both she and Beck mouthed the words 'Thank you' for two completely different reasons.

Jade had a feeling the perfect world she had built up last year was going to come crashing down and it did, starting the next day when not only did Tori get her lead part but she also got to kiss her male lead which ended up being Robbie. That night during their weekly horror movie night Robbie kept telling her that it was only a stage kiss even teasing her by asking if she wanted to read lines with him and practice the kiss. Laughing as she turned beet red Robbie tossed a copy of the script onto her lap as he received a pillow to the face, feigning as if she hit him with a brick. As he 'twitched' on the ground Jade flipped through the pages muttered something about over dramatic crap that Sikowitz was into. Two best friends liking each other when one day she loses her dog, played by Cat, and he comforts her, in a moment of weakness they kiss.

"It's like a soap opera for tweens. I mean who gets that emotional over a dog, but at least we will all be able to see Tori fail in front of everyone." Robbie sat down next to her and reached for some chips on the table.

"Where would you go, to reach that level of emotion?" he asked but when Jade went quiet he continued, "Instead of a dog dying you think of something else that brings you to that emotional place. That's what Sikowitz is really looking for, at least I think so." Closing her eyes Jade thought about her dark place, when she was sitting on the couch watching the news that a drunk driver plowed into a café window killing three. Watching her father, covered in blood, screaming for help as he tried to push the car off her mother himself, opening her eyes she looked at Robbie with her eyes swimming in tears, threatening to break free but holding it back for now.

"David I'm sorry, I didn't know where to go." Understanding the words he picked up the script and followed along.

"Hush, Tracey what's going on, what happened?" Robbie continued watching the true actress in Jade come out, it was obvious why she got into Hollywood Arts, she was acting better than most people he saw in real movies. Taking a deep breath along with her he saw the tears break the corners of her eyes.

"I was out on my new bike, it was red and from a garage sale but my dad, he painted it up nice so it looked almost new. Cherry red, my favorite and mom was showing me how to ride without using my hands. Molly was barking and jumping around us and we were all so happy. The road was so clear, it was a Sunday so most of our neighbors must have been at church or something. Suddenly this black car came around the bend going so fast. Molly was there one second, then she….she….she" She couldn't finish as the tears were now streaming down her face and she dropped her head openly sobbing. Reaching out Robbie took hold of her chin and lifted her so their eyes met, so mesmerized with her words that he wasn't playing along with the script anymore. She made him feel her sorrow through her words and actions and wanted to do anything to bring her up from the sadness. Her emerald eyes met his and he closed his own eyes leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

Keeping her eyes open out of surprise Jade saw the raw emotion in Robbie's eyes and movements telling herself it was 'just a stage kiss'. Every fiber in her body was screaming that it wasn't just a stage kiss as she tried to force herself not to look too much into this as he gently pulled away. Biting his lip he looked into her dazed eyes.

"Wow," he muttered, she too felt the wow factor, "That's amazing acting." Those three words and she felt she was riding down the hill of a high roller coaster and the tears for real started to come out until he moved closer and the world froze again. "I just feel empowered by your character and want to do anything," they were inches apart now, "to make you happy." Closing her own eyes she closed the gap and starting kissing him as well. It felt amazing but a crash caused them to jump apart and look up to see Beck standing there with real emotion in his eyes as well, rage and betrayal. On the ground there were Black Roses, his way of an 'I'm sorry' for flirting with Tori, gift. Rising Jade started to tell him about the play but the laid back Beck was gone and in his place was an angry beast that rushed and tackled Robbie. They collided with a loud thud causing Robbie to crash down, his head smashing into the base of a Gothic, sturdy iron lamp that lit up the room. The force caused it to rock back and forth casting strange shadows about the wall. The blow would have knocked anyone else our but Robbie's head bounced off it as if it was a pillow. Getting in a few good blows it looked like Beck was winning until Robbie got his legs up and shoved Beck back onto the couch. The force caused Robbie to slide back as well hitting the tilted forward base with his shoulder causing the heavy lamp to fall down and impale Robbie. To add to it a light bulb shattered and without really thinking about it Robbie grabbed the broken bits. There was a spark and a small explosion as the lights went out after electrocuting Robbie.

When Robbie mentioned that he didn't feel anything when hurt he meant pain wise. When shot it felt like he was being nudged by the bullet, impaled felt like someone continuously pushing him without letting up. Being electrocuted was like being tickled when you weren't ticklish. Using the darkness as cover he pulled the lamp from his body and tossed it aside, pulling the cord out so the lamp stopped shocking him. Beck stumbled around with his hands out groping for Jade, calling out for her as well. Crawling away from the voice Robbie went into the kitchen and felt for the circuit breaker box and flipped the switch causing the rest of the lights in the house to come back on. Beck was closer to Jade but she hadn't moved just started at the lamp on the floor.

"Jade are you okay?" Beck asked as she slowly turned to face him.

"What the fuck was that Beckette?" Beck winced not at the use of the swear word but of his full name.

"I don't know hon, I saw you two kissing and," but Jade cut him off.

"One, no pet names, two look at where he fell Beckette, you could have killed him."

"No, I wouldn't have."

"Get out."

"Jade please."

"Get out."

"If I leave now I'm never coming back, we're through." Beck threatened not meaning it but still willing to saw anything. With that she walked right up to him and at first he thought she was going to hug him but she stopped.

"Then we're through, get out." Slowly Beck backed up, hoping that she would change her mind, tell him to stay but soon he was gone, she didn't move until they heard his car pull away. Coming up to her Robbie asked quietly if she was okay. He expected more tears and braced for it and he was half right as she turned to face him, half right because the tears weren't for Beck but for him.

"He could have killed you," she sobbed and Robbie stroked her hair.

"I can't die remember?"

"Yeah but if you could, you'd be dead," tears flowering as held embraced her continuing to stroke her hair.

"You can't think like that, if we did than he wouldn't have because you would have been the one to do it with your car when you hit that deer." Trying to fight it and failing Jade giggled. "There, there don't worry about things you can't control. I'm protected and I will never leave you."

"I think we're through for good, Beck and I."

"I know, I was there." Robbie said with a smile.

"I think I want to move on, do you think that we could?" she asked looking at him hopefully.

"Tough Jade West being soft like this? I think I can feel a chill." Robbie teased getting punched in the gut from her and faking doubling over as she jumped on top of him to prove she was tough, "We should wait a bit otherwise Beck would feel justified."

"I didn't break up with him because of his reaction to the stage kiss, I did it because of that anger I've never seen before."

"He wouldn't have let me die Jade, he would have stopped if I started to bleed."

"Are you saying I should forgive him?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't meant take him back. As much as I want to push it away Jade I've been feeling something special when I'm with you. I was okay seeing you with Beck but at the same time it tore me up inside. I wanted to be the one to hold you, protect you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you Jade and that scares me because I know you're going to die one day and I won't". Shutting him up with a kiss Jade pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Stop, just stop thinking about the future and just focus on the now." Nodding Robbie held her close and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN – Oh this is where that M rating comes in. This part was going to be two parts but it just kept coming out and felt more complete like this. Here's the rating warning for everyone, this chapter contains Violence and Character Death. I own nothing, please support the official release and please leave a review, tell me how you liked it, heck even what you didn't like as well as what you'd like to see next.**

If Jade and Robbie weren't best friends the sight of them holding hands might have been a bigger deal. How it was, the bigger news was that Beck was single. There were rumors of course that Jade cheated on Beck with Robbie, betraying the friendship, of course opposite of that was that Beck and Robbie still hung out like always. Also girls were able to talk with Beck without feeling that chill of a death stare over their shoulders. They weren't officially a couple until after Robbie and Tori's play and you knew it was serious since she didn't freak out over Robbie and Tori's stage kiss like she would have if she was still with Beck and it was him stage kissing. Later she and Robbie were seen talking about it, no dark clouds only laughter. When it had been Jade and Beck she had been, for the lack of a better word, a real bitch. Robbie seemed to calm her, she was rough and outspoken, and he was quiet and reserved. They balanced each other perfectly and nothing made that fact more apparent when Beck started to date Tori and Jade wasn't overly hostile to her. She wasn't nice but then again what would anyone expect from Jade. The once fractured gang put their issues aside growing closer as friends. "Just like if they were on a Saturday morning tween T.V. show" Cat once said. School days passed with plays, pranks and adventures as well as dates, anniversaries and something Tori invented called Prome. Now that they were drawing close to the end of another year Sikowitz offered them a challenge to create a clip from their own movie that they made and present it, then the class would vote on a winner. The winner would get to pick the destination of the end of year trip.

Sitting on the hood of a broken down car that sat in a field a block away from his townhouse Robbie fiddled with the video camera while Jade threw rocks at cans they set up on a larger rock a short distance away.

"We can write a script about a superhero that can't die and the scene being the hero using his body to protect someone from the blast of a bomb. With you as the hero we wouldn't even need to really edit it and everyone will have to go with us to Scream Castle" Jade suggested.

"I don't know Jade," Robbie said peeking over and her and gulping as he received a glare from her.

"It won't hurt you and plus everyone will just assume movie magic, besides you know Cat will get help from her brother Zander and I will not spend the class trip at Pony Princess Palace." Laughing at her reaction he relented and they began to brainstorm.

The idea was for her to film an explosion where Robbie either holds it close to take the blast or throws it away and it goes off in his hands. Getting some real explosives from 'a friend of her dad's' she explained to Robbie how it was explained to her to set it up and safely detonate it. They already had shots of Robbie 'patrolling' even though they spent twenty minutes arguing the costume eventually Robbie won just wearing a black mask and his street clothes instead of some costume noting that he would never dress up like that as a hero or a villain, ever.

"Okay Robbie so we have the basic shots down we just need to climax. The camera will be bolted down here, you count to three then throw and the bomb will go off in your hands pushing you down and back." Unsure but willing to please Robbie nodded and ran onto the scene when she called action. Picking up the bomb and counting he threw it but instead of an impressive explosion it fell and rolled a foot across the ground. Shouting cut Jade stomped over, bending over and picking up Robbie noticed something and the world slowed down. The timer was at four, clicking to three, they had set it for longer than she told him. Without really thinking about it he thought the words that the magician from long ago said to him, "You are indestructible", and he felt something leave him and there it was, a black creature coming come his body and incasing Jade before going inside and he instantly felt empty and cold. Before he could ponder what that meant the bomb exploded in Jade's hands throwing both of them back. Being further away Robbie felt less of the blast but still hit the ground hard feeling the rocks dig into his back, sitting up for a moment he was able to see a piece of two foot long rebar fly through the air from the blast site and impale him in the shoulder sending him back down, pinning him to the earth. The pain was intense, something he hadn't felt in a long time, an old friend who never came around until now. Reaching up he tried to pull it out but it wasn't like before, it hurt and there was blood oozing from where it dug into his flesh. It was right then that he realized that he needed to do something he hadn't done in how many years, he screamed.

Dazed, Jade's world was blurry, spinning and ringing from the blast however nothing seemed to hurt and that surprised her, maybe she had rigged it up wrong. Looking at her hands she turned them this way and that but there wasn't a scratch on them. She thought that it was just a thud and she jumped away, startled and just tripped until she noticed her clothes, or lack thereof. The front of her shirt was gone, as was the right cup of her bra, the left one only on barely. Throwing her hands over her chest she blushed thinking this was how Robbie saw her half naked for the first time, that was until she noticed he was gone. Moving over to pull on his sweatshirt he has discarded she heard him screaming and ran over to him with fear in her eyes, Robbie never screamed.

"Oh my god Robbie," she said falling to her knees beside him, he was bleeding, that was another thing he wasn't supposed to do, "What happened? What the hell is going on?" Opening his eyes weakly as blood bubbled from his lips he tried to explain.

"You were going to die," he stammered, "I just wanted to protect you."

"I can't die." She said not a question. Looking up at her Robbie could see the shadow of a dark figure leaning over her, bony hands on her shoulder but he knew it wasn't there for her, it was what the magician told would come for him. The grim reaper form had a soft voice though, a kind one just whispering for him to let go, give in to the darkness and his head lulled, "But you can, how do I give it back?" she cried out as more blood started to ooze from where the rod went in. Leaning closer he whispered to her.

"I just thought the words, 'you are indestructible' and felt it leave me."

Sitting back she closed her eyes thinking over and over again those words and she felt and saw the darkness leave her and climb into Robbie. A few seconds later Robbie took hold of the rebar and threw it out. Before he could get up Jade fell onto him holding him close on the grass.

"You saved me," she whispered breathing him in.

"Yes but what I was told held true, without the power I felt cold, weak, and I saw the shadow figure who told me to die. Somehow I became very dependent on the power; I don't think I could have made it if it wasn't for you."

"I love you Robbie, thank you for protecting me, and not leaving me." Jade whispered, holding onto her and kissing her cheek Robbie simply said.

"I love you too."

The explosion blew the camera however Cat didn't win either causing a few classmates to lose their lunch the surprise winner was Tori and Andre, surprised because Trina was in it and she did a decent job. Excited she told the class about this paradise island called Yerba where if they just performed for the president of Yerba they would have free flight, food and hotel. Somehow that meant that the ones that were going was the gang, Sikowitz and somehow Trina as well even though she was a year older than they were. Fifteen hours later they were in the lobby of a terrible looking hotel, there were soldiers standing around with guns and the pool was empty of water but filled with ammo.

"Are we in the right place?" Robbie asked as the hotel manager came up to them.

"You must be the talented young people from America yes? My name is Raul and I will be able to answer almost all of the questions you may have."

"Why doesn't this look like the brochure?" Tori asked and Raul sighed, smile never leaving his face.

"Yes unfortunately there was a little civil war that started by some local rebels this area should be safe though."

"Are you kidding me?" asked Robbie stepping forward, "Not only do you have armed soldiers here but the president. What if there's an assignation attempt during the performance?" One of the soldiers came up to them speaking in a foreign language pointing at Robbie.

"Not," said Raul holding up his hands, "No evil plots, he is just worried for our esteemed president. There was no precaution left unchecked the president will be completely safe." Nodding the soldier walked away but took note to watch out for him.

As the girls got ready there was a knock at the door and the boys came in holding pillows and blankets, thankfully the rooms were large and actually nice.

"We were talking," Andre explained, "and we think it would be safer if we all slept in the same room." Jade smirked at that.

"So who got scared?" Both Robbie and Andre slowly look at Beck who lowered his head.

"Yeah I'm nervous I was just…"

"Scared for me," Tori cut in, "I kept texting him that I was scared." Beck smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to her.

"Really Vega Jr? Even Cat over there is sleeping like a baby." It was true Cat had somehow already fallen asleep but instead of snoring was purring for some reason. Tossing the pillows onto the ground the boys spread out along the ground. Jade was at the edge of her bed and rolled onto her stomach so her hand was dangling off the side. Reaching out, Robbie took it was they slept, kissing it reassuringly and in her sleep, Jade smiled.

The next day they were all gathered in the stage area, it was modest and not somewhere a president would be expected to be entertained so it made sense in a way. Aside from the president, the soldiers, Raul and his staff there were a few other dignitaries but you could feel the excitement in the air. The girls were backstage practicing while the boys were setting up the sound system. They could hear Trina singing to herself but it was still off key and Andre shook his head.

"If she wasn't so full of herself she might learn something and actually be pretty good," he said.

"Yeah I'll be muting her mic for this one so hopefully with the music and the others singing will drown her out," Robbie said with a grin. Once it was all set up Robbie peaked out and scanned the crowd seeing the soldier from before. Having lived through several revolutions Robbie could sense something was amiss. Shaking it off he went over to the system and lowered the lights putting on a spot light in the middle of the stage with Andre and Beck came out to introduce the girls and the show started, Seeing the president smiling and the others clapping along with the music Robbie felt a little more at ease. As the song ended and the president rose clapping his hands and approaching the girls. As he went to thank them Robbie saw the soldier from before remove a gun and point it at the president. Rushing forward he tried to push the foursome down as the man shot off five rounds, four went into Robbie's back while the fifth hit the president in the shoulder. There were screams as the soldier tried to run but the others grabbed him. In any other situation since Robbie landed cradled in Jade's breasts she'd make some cute comment. Instead she heard Robbie telling her that Raul was in on the plan as well so she called that out and he was grabbed as well.

In the commotion of the president was whisked away and Raul and the soldier were arrested, the gang minus Sikowitz rushed back to the girl's room. Beck snapped into action hero mode tearing open Robbie's bullet ridden shirt and checking for the wounds, surprised at the lack of them. Tori, Trina and Cat were huddled together crying and hugging while Andre paced the room. Sitting up and pushing Beck back Robbie scooted towards and hugged Jade.

"Dude you were shot three times," Beck exclaimed.

"Four," Andre correctly.

"Yeah four but the only blood is from the president, what the hell happened man?" Robbie couldn't keep eyes with Beck and looked away and the old, protective Jade came back.

"He was trying to protect us, if he hadn't done what he did we all might be dead." She explained but Robbie rose.

"I know you have millions of questions and I have answers but can this please wait until we get home?" They started to agree when someone knocked on the door, hard enough to startle Cat enough to jump into Trina's arms. Opening the door they watched a grizzly soldier come in.

"Are you kids hurt?"

"No just scared," Tori explained, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Your teacher is on the way from the airport where a private plane is waiting to take you home. First I must ask the curly haired boy that the soldier, Hank, missed luckily enough, how did you know something was up?"

"Earlier Hank was talking to Raul in his foreign language and Raul answered in English but Hank seemed to understand. I figured something was up if a Yerba soldier understood English."

"Your actions saved our president's life, we are letting you and your friends take the president's private plane home with our thanks." Quickly they packed and went out into Sikowitz's car. From the window the soldier watched them drive off before pulling out a pink cell phone and pressing play on the screen. The video showed a clear shot of Robbie taking four in the back. Putting a toothpick into his mouth he put the phone away and left the hotel. Watching the crowd outside he chewed on his toothpick before vanishing into the crowd.

On the plane ride and car ride to Tori's house everyone was shooting daggers at both Robbie and Jade. Once inside all bags were quickly discarded and they surrounded him.

"Spill." Beck ordered and Robbie nodded as everyone settled in for the long haul.

"Magic," Robbie said and Tori shook her head.

"Fifteen hour trip and that's what you come up with?" Tori asked really confused and even though Jade glared at the girl she was thinking that question as well.

"No I'm not kidding, I spent the entire flight weighing my options and yeah I know that to you guys we've known each other for a few years and that's a long time, for you. For me it's only a few moments," holding his hands up to silence their cries of objection, "A few great moments in my life but I'm over one hundred years old so I have a lot of time to kill. I've tried to stay away from people because it's so lonely but with Jade I discovered love again and despite trying to hide I found great friends, even Trina." No one laughed or even smiled they were so enthralled with his story so he continued, "Like I told jade once I was cursed with immortality. I'm indestructible, can't die, can't get sick and as you guys saw, can take four bullets point blank to the back. I don't even bleed the bullets felt like someone poking me but they didn't pierce my skin. On and before you ask about it being a curse I want to counter if you could watch your loved ones, family and friends, grow old and die while you remain the same without feeling depressed then you are stronger then I."

Everyone sat in silence mulling over the new information as Robbie cuddled up with Jade. After a few minutes Andre looked up.

"So your family, what happened to them? Did they know?"

"Andre," hissed Tori and Andre stammered an apology before looking away.

"No it's okay I need to get these things off my chest," he said taking a deep breath, "Yeah my mother and my sister knew, my father would have known however he died in a mining accident when I was sixteen. My sister was fifteen when I was cursed and we lost our mother three years later to the Black Plague. Back then depression wasn't a well-known thing so I spent most of my days taking care of my sister it was torture especially since she didn't die until she was seventy, I had to watch my baby sister grow and die without knowing who I was."

Quieting down Robbie sat back down as the mood of the room lessened as no one lifted their head until they hear a loud thud. Everyone looked up to see Cat standing there with a real, wooden baseball bat in her hands. Looking at her with an eyebrow raised everyone started to laugh and the tension was broken. They decided that since they were here they might as well watch a movie; 'Anything but Unbreakable' Robbie had said earning another laugh from everyone around.

Halfway around the world the grizzly soldier sat watching the snow fall as he sat in front of the Alexandrinsky Theatre in the clothes that he wore when he released Robbie and his friends. The soldier's real name was Peter Golog and even though the temperature was well below zero he didn't shiver at all and that was simply because he couldn't feel it. For centuries he'd been looking for that asshole magician only to discover that he was dead which meant the power had been passed on, a power that was rightfully his or more so his former wife. The story he gathered was that the magician seduced her, stealing her power and killing her. For years he chased the man before finally locating him, or more so his tombstone, with the power lost he listened for any immortal rumors most of them were lies. It was really just chance that he was in Yerba when the president was, his friend was one of the dignitaries who took a video of the events and the phone he had in the hotel. His contacts told him that the boy was from America and now he was waiting for confirmation. There was no ill intent towards the boy, he wanted the power that was stolen back because he had found a new love and wished to continue through eternity with her because even after showering and sharing his secret with her she still loved him and waited to be with him. A moment later the phone beeped and he checked it, there was a message, "Robbie Shapiro, 415 Boneyard, L.A., CA. /Robbie." Clicking the click Peter discovered that Robbie had a girlfriend himself, Jade West, and that would be his answer, immortality for him and mortality for Robbie so that they could stay with the ones they loved. Closing the link and calling the airport he rose to catch a flight to the city of angels.

Opening his eyes Robbie yawned seeing that they all had fallen asleep in a pile in Tori's living room. Pulling free from Jade's arms and somehow Cat's leg he went to the bathroom. On his way back to the living room he passed a room and automatically peeked inside pausing she he saw Trina sleeping. Heading inside he poked her a few times not moving even as she jerked awake and punched him out of reflex.

"You really can't be hurt," Trina muttered.

"Old news, why are you up here?" Robbie asked earning a sigh from Trina.

"You guys are friends, I'm just the plus one."

"Not to me."

"But I've been so mean to you," Trina noted.

"Yeah and if I haven't been around thousands of people they might have hurt. I understand it's a defense but you need to just relax, stop being mean to hide your true self and they'll be able to see that person underneath."

"Thanks Robbie," she said hugging him which he returned.

"Come on I bet there's room next to Beck downstairs." He teased.

"Nah, that's my sister's guy and I'm not like that, besides there's someone else I like. Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"Until yesterday you thought I was younger than you were." Blushing and nodding she said a name while he head was down.

"I can't die but that doesn't mean my hearing got super powerful."

"Cat," she spat out, "I can't help it, and she's just so cute."

"Wait, Trina you're gay?"

"No, I don't think so but something happens when I see Cat, my heart tells me I want to be with her more than just friends. I don't know."

"Yeah you two would be good together, let's go back." Together they joined the group but instead of sleeping they turned on cartoons. Waking up Cat with the music she cheered and cuddled up to Trina making her blush and smile before relaxing.

As Robbie and his friends watched cartoons Peter sat in first class with a drink in his hand, it was more for show though because drugs and alcohol didn't affect him anymore, since drunkenness was a form of illness. There was a drug that could knock him out, it took a long time to make but it helped him sleep sometimes because sleep wasn't an illness so he figured a way to circumvent it. He expected to arrive there and be at Robbie's place in no more than five hours. Next to him, sleeping, was Isabella she was beautiful, sexy, smart, everything that reminded him of his former wife. She knew all about the powers, how to give it away, how to keep it, things like that. Squeezing her hand he did something that was becoming less and less rare, he smiled.

Halfway through Western Rabbits Jade's phone buzzed, checking it she smacked Robbie's arm.

"Dad wants me home, you're my ride." Saying bye to all the pair left but as soon as they cleared the door Jade started to push Robbie back. Seeing where she was going Robbie caught her and spun her pressing her against the wall and capturing her lips with him own. Feeling her smile against his mouth created one of his own as his fingers ran through her hair. Pulling away and nibbling on her neck he asked.

"Fake text app?"

"Yeah." She said pulling his head back to hers and returning the making out for a few minutes. Pulling back she whispered into his ear, "I had this new swim suit I wanted to show off on the tropical beaches of Yerba, this little two piece."

"Damn Vega," Robbie muttered and Jade laughed taking his hand and pulling him to the car. As Robbie got in behind the wheel she texted her dad for real letting him know that the trip was cut short but she was going to hang with Robbie for the night. The reply made her blush and Robbie laugh when he peeked at her phone: 'No sex please, not old enough for grandkids.' Arriving at his house the make out started up again as they made their way into his house. They were so preoccupied that they failed to notice the man standing in the corner. Falling onto the couch their hands groping each other they didn't know anything was wrong until each felt something job into their throat as the man drugged both of them.

Groaning as he came to Robbie blinked and instantly noticed he wasn't home anymore, instead he was in a cold concrete room. The only visible person sat across from him in a wooden chair, he was looking down fiddling with a toothpick. Looking up Robbie recognized him.

"You're the soldier from Yerba."

"Ja," Peter said lowering his eyes again.

"Where am I?" Robbie asked but Peter ignored it.

"It was eighteen twenty, the Ottoman Empire had fallen and a man, Peter Golog, captured a man claiming to be a wizard. He offered immortality which would be a great power but the soldier was smart, he knew that living forever would be lonely so he told the wizard, freedom if he and his love could have immortality the man would let him go. The man and his wife, Veronica lived together, happy as the decades passed, one day she was off on her own she discovered a magician who tricked her into giving him her powers. After the transfer was done, he murdered her, killed my wife in cold blood. Give me back my power so I can be happy again."

"She wasn't murdered, she killed herself," Robbie explained but Peter cut her off.

"Shut up, my Veronica would never do that."

"Have you ever given up the power? It doesn't like it, there's this shadow form that tries to convince you to kill yourself."

"You're just weak," he said clapping as the lights came on so quick that it caused spots to dance before his eyes and Robbie watched as Isabella and the man came into view tossing as still waking up Jade onto the floor.

"Jade," Robbie called out but Peter pointed a revolver at her.

"Give me the power."

"I can't, I love her, you have to understand the urge is too strong, without the power I can't fight the shadow. Even with her there I'm not strong," but Robbie didn't get a chance to finish, he didn't have those two seconds before the bomb went off. This time there was no warning as Peter shot Jade in the face. Screaming in sorrow and rage Robbie tackled Peter prying the gun from his fingers and shooting Isabella who screamed but didn't fall. "Do you see it?" Robbie screamed at him but Peter didn't answer. Above the boy full of rage there was another shadow lingering there, it was horrifying yet peaceful at the same time.

"Too long," it sang, "Peter my child you need to return home with me." Tears started to run down Peter's face as he urged Robbie to shoot him, which Robbie gladly did. The noise was loud, so loud that Robbie jumped back but Peter was okay, Isabella had transferred to power. Acting quick Robbie turned on Isabella and pulled the trigger twice, this time there was blood. Seeing what was going on Peter screamed the words over and over but it was too late, Isabella collapsed to the floor, dead. Pulling himself up, leaving the gun behind Robbie started to kick Peter over and over again before falling on top of him and pulling him close.

"You are indestructible," he said as the power left him and rejoined inside of Peter, now the power was one, not two, forever. Once it was gone Robbie could still see the shadow figure standing nearby but he just couldn't care anymore. Walking over to Jade he fell to his knees and cradled her in his arms letting himself just cry. Picking up her phone he texted their friends and her father telling them to trace the phone and find them. With that done he set the phone aside and held her lifeless body close to his, her blood mixing with his tears.

"I'm so sorry," he gasped over and over again, when he could between long wrenching sobs. Finally standing up on his own Peter walked towards them, picking up the gun and checking the clip. Slamming the clip home he looked at and started towards Robbie.

"I love you Jade."

Bang

The End


End file.
